Until It's Gone
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: On Christmas Eve Gabriella catches Troy having an affair and kicks him out. Really bad summary but the story is better a mini fanfic please R&R!
1. Twas the Day Before Christmas

Chapter 1: Twas the Day before Christmas

Twenty six year old Gabriella Bolton and her five year daughter Parker had just arrived at her suburban home she shared with her husband.

"Mommy can we make the cookies for Santa now? We have to hurry up before he comes tomorrow." Parker pleaded.

"After…" Gabriella stopped when she heard a thumping noise.

"Parker go next door to Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad and stay there."

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"Parker go to your aunt and uncle's house." Parker then ran out of the house. Gabriella then quietly made her way into kitchen she grabbed the house phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My name's Gabriella Bolton and I think there's someone in my house."

"What's your location ma'am?"

"7014 Swan Court."

"We're sending an officer right now."

"Thank you." Gabriella ended the phone call and placed the phone down. She opened the drawer and pulled out a knife. She slowly made her way up the stairs. She heard the noises become louder. She frowned when the noises were coming from her bedroom. Gabriella sighed heavily before she opened the door. When Gabriella opened the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her husband of six years was having an affair. She gasped and dropped the knife.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella didn't answer her husband she simply just turned around and walked away. She didn't even bother to look at the girl he was sleeping with. As Gabriella was walking down the stairs, she heard Troy call out her name.

"Gabriella would you just please listen to me."

"You have five seconds to get that bitch out of my house." Gabriella then grabbed her purse and walked outside with Troy quickly following.

When Gabriella walked outside she was met with a police officer.

"Ma'am we received a call from this house about a break in."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time officer, but it was just my unfaithful husband." Gabriella glared at Troy.

"Oh, ok well then um…"

"Thank you for coming out officer but if you would please leave."

"Yes ma'am." The officer then got in his car and left.

"I just have one question."

"Gabriella can we please discuss this inside."

"No we're fine right here."

"I don't want to make scene."

"I don't give a flying fuck if I'm making a god damn scene." Then the girl Troy was sleeping with walked out of the house.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry, it was an accident…"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! You were sleeping with my little sister?!"

"Baby please it was an accident."

"Gabi I didn't meant for this to happen."

"Get the hell away from me Tina!"

"Gabi…" Gabriella slapped Tina in the face.

"Leave!" Tina then ran to her car and sped off.

"Gabriella that was uncalled for."

"Don't you fucking talk to me! I can't believe you." Gabriella started hitting Troy with her purse.

"Gabriella, come on stop hitting me! Shit!"

Back at Taylor and Chad's house Parker was looking out the window at her parents.

"Aunt Taylor!"

"Yes Parker." Taylor walked up to Parker.

"My mommy and daddy are fighting." Taylor looked out the window and gasped.

"Oh shit." Taylor ran out the house and approached Gabriella who by now had Troy on the ground. Taylor managed to pull Gabriella back who was now breathing heavily.

"Gabs…" Gabriella shoved Taylor off of her

"Don't call me that! I want you out of my house right now."

"Please baby I'm sorry…"

"Yeah I know sorry that you got caught."

"Can we work it out?"

"Troy you fucked my baby sister I don't even want to see your face."

"You did what?"

"Troy leave."

"I'm not…"

"I said get the fuck out!" Gabriella yelled, Troy looked at his wife and saw that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Can I get my keys?"

"Hell no, matter of fact walk your ass to my sister place since you love seeing her so much."

"Stop it Gabriella…"

"Troy, I really think you need to leave…now."

"Gabriella let me at least get my clothes."

"Troy, I don't care if you freeze your ass off, just leave." Troy sighed and started walking down the street. Gabriella turned to Taylor and cried on her shoulder.

"It's ok honey…"

"Taylor, can Parker stay with you and Chad for a couple of hours? I need some time alone."

"Of course Gabi, take all the time you need." Gabriella went back inside her house, when she closed the door. Gabriella threw her purse down on the floor and screamed out in anger. Gabriella then went back to her and Troy's room. She walked into his closet and grabbed anything that belonged to him, she then walked over to the window and opened the window. She threw Troy's belongings out of the window. She continued doing this until she was finished. When Gabriella walked outside she out all of Troy's clothes in his car and then she drove off. Gabriella stopped when she reached a local lake. She parked at Troy's car at the edge of the lake and she then she got out of the car. Gabriella put the car in drive

"Merry Christmas Troy." Gabriella then walked away as Troy's car slowly fell into the lake.

* * *

By the time Troy reached his destination to say he was cold was an understatement. Troy banged on the door a few more times.

"_I'm coming."_ When Lucille opened the door she was surprised to see her son standing outside with nothing but boxers and adidas flip flops on.

"Troy what are you doing here and where the hell are your clothes?"

"Can you let me inside before you start badgering me with questions?"

"Oh yeah, come in sweetie."

Troy was now sitting in front of the fireplace with new clothes on wrapped in a blanket trying to warm himself."

"Ok now tell me exactly why you came here naked as a jaybird."

"Don't get mad at me."

"Troy what happened?"

"Gabriella caught me having an affair?" Lucille then snatched the blanket off of Troy.

"Mom! I'm still cold."

"I should let you freeze! Troy how could you do that to Gabi? Who was it, was it that little skanky assistant? I knew she was up to no good."

"No, it was Tina." Troy braced himself for a slap to the face but was surprised when he didn't receive one.

"Troy, I want you to leave right now."

"What?"

"Troy I can't believe that you do something as disgusting as that."

"Ma let me explain…"

"I don't care where you go, but I don't want you in here."

"I can't believe this."

"Well believe it Troy, you can see yourself out."

"This is one fucked up Christmas."

"What did you say Troy?"

"Nothing." Troy left the house and slammed the door behind him. Troy had nowhere else to go. Gabriella kicked him out of the house and his mom didn't want anything to do with him. He could only think of one person who would let him stay with them. Troy pulled out his phone and dialed the number by heart.

"Hello? Hey Tina it's me. Um I need a place to stay, can you pick me up? I'm at my mom's. Ok see you in a few."


	2. Christmas Won't Be the Same This Year

Chapter 2: Christmas Won't be the Same This Yea

"Mommy! Mommy wake up wake up it's Christmas!" Parker said running up to Gabriella who was sleeping the guest room. Gabriella refused to sleep in the room her and Troy shared it was just too much right now.

"It's Christmas already?"

"Yes come on we have to get up." Parker tried with all her strength to pull Gabriella out of the bed.

"Ok ok I'm coming." Gabriella got out of the bed and made her way downstairs with her daughter

"Mommy look at all the presents!" Parker then ran over to the Christmas tree and looked at all of he presents.

"Can I open them now Mommy?"

"Go ahead Parker." Gabriella sat down and watched as her excitedly opened her gifts. Gabriella looked down at the wedding ring on her finger, she decided to keep it on something in her couldn't remove the ring. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a small barking. Gabriella almost smiled when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"Mommy! Was that a puppy?"

"I don't know sweetie, I didn't get you a puppy." Then a box started to slightly move and Gabriella smiled as her daughter frowned at the box.

"Go on and open it." Parker hesitantly walked over to the box and opened it. When she opened the box she screamed and Gabriella laughed. Parker pulled out an all white Maltese puppy.

"Oh Mommy it's a puppy! Thank you Mommy!"

"You're welcome baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy, you gotta give him a name."

"Rocky!"

"Rocky? Why Rocky?"

"Because it's Daddy's favorite movie."

"Baby go and get washed up Aunt Taylor, Uncle Chad, and your Nana are coming over soon."

"Is Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad bringing Christian and Torey?"

"Yes baby."

"OK come on Rocky." Parker ran upstairs with Rocky following. Gabriella looked under the tree and noticed a box with her name on it from Troy. Gabriella sighed heavily she hesitantly reached out to grab the present but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Gabriella stood up and went to go answer the door. When Gabriella opened the door, she was met with her mother-in-law.

"Hey Gabi." Lucille then engulfed Gabriella into a hug.

"Hey Mom."

"How are you?"

"I've had better days." Gabriella and Lucille walked into the kitchen.

"So, have you spoken to Troy?"

"He came by my house, but I kicked him out."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that Troy's your son."

"I know, but I also have a daughter and a son-in-law. I think I'll live. Has he tried to talk to you?"

"Nope."

"Gabriella…"

"Lucy, can we not talk about Troy anymore it's Christmas and I'd rather not start a crying fest around my daughter."

"That's fine honey speaking of Parker, where is my granddaughter?"

"She's upstairs with her new puppy."

"Puppy? Please don't tell me that Troy bought that girl a dog."

"We both decided to."

"So what did you receive for Christmas?"

"I didn't open it yet."

"Mommy! Can I play with Rocky please?" Parker ran back downstairs with Rocky tumbling after her.

"Can you speak to your NaNa first?"

"Hi NaNa!" Parker and Lucille shared a hug

"Hey my baby, you're getting so big."

"Mommy can I go play please?" Gabriella smirked

"Go play in the sun room and be careful." Parker then ran into the sun room so that she can play with her new dog.

"She is so much like Troy." Lucille smiled

"Ok, Mom I'm gonna get dressed and then we can start making brunch."

"Ok, I'll just go ahead and get started."

"Cool, oh and Tay and Chad should be here soon with the kids."

"Alright, go on and get dressed sweetie." Gabriella went upstairs.

As soon as Gabriella went upstairs the doorbell rang. Lucille answered the door and smiled when she saw Taylor and Chad.

"Hey you two." Lucille hugged Taylor and Chad.

"Hey Lucy, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Taylor, Chad and the kids all walked inside.

"Where's Parker?" Torey asked

"She's in the sun room."

"Can I go play with Parker mommy?"

"Go ahead baby." Torey then ran off to find Parker

"She looks just like you Chad."

"Thanks Lucy."

"Lucy, where's Gabriella?"

"She's upstairs." Taylor then went upstairs to check on Gabriella. Taylor knocked on the door and didn't get a response.

"Gabi? It's me." Taylor knocked on the door and frowned when she didn't hear anything. Taylor opened the door and she didn't see Gabriella in the room. She then heard Gabriella coughing from the bathroom in the hallway. Taylor quickly made her way to the bathroom and saw Gabriella hunched over the toilet.

"Gabi are you ok sweetie." Gabriella sat up and just started to cry.

"No." Taylor was quick to her best friend's side.

"What's wrong honey, are you thinking about Troy?"

"Taylor, please don't tell anyone else yet."

"Gabriella, please tell me what is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
